During the production of car bodies and other coated metallic components, especially of coated metallic sheets, more preferred for hot, warm or cold formed metallic sheets, there are a lot of points and areas with flaws that may be seen after finishing e.g. the painting process with a multilayer of paints e.g. of a primer coating like an electrocoated first paint coating, a base-coat and a clear-coat. The clear-coat may be used on top of the paint system. The flaws may be caused by the presence of particles, fibres, pieces of fluff and other materials generating flaws with a diameter or thickness of at least 10 μm or seldom of at least 4 μm diameter or thickness or e.g. by the agglomeration of at least predominantly organic material gathering to small, but significantly visual elevations in the ground or e.g. by big pores or craters. Such flaws may occur after every painting stage so that such areas often are treated by removing at least a part of the clear coating or e-coat or both, perhaps even all the coatings in an area at and around each flaw so that in the middle of the area typically the surface of the blank metallic surface is uncovered and perhaps even taken away a thin part of the metallic base material. On the other hand, it may be necessary to remove at least one coating in an area that is damaged or that shows more or less corrosion like any form of rust. Then, e.g. the rust has to be removed. The removal of the coatings in such areas may occur e.g. by sanding, by sand-blasting, by grinding or by paint stripping the coated metallic components. The paint stripping may occur with the aid of chemicals. This removal determines the size and shape of the removal area Z.
It was one object of the invention to propose a repair coating process which may be used in an automated process or may be used in an easier, a cheaper or better process than conventional repair processes. It was an object of the invention to propose a repair process with a less amount of primers or paints to be applied for repair than today typically used in praxis. It was further on an object of the invention to improve the corrosion resistance and paint adhesion of such coatings generated during a repair process.